Project: Peacemaker
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: The sequel to Operation: Matchmaker. Angel ends up in Amestris once again, only to find out that some of her friends have ended up in hers. Now, they all have to find a way to get their friends back. Edwin, Royai, AlMei, LingRan, OCs.
1. Back To Amestris

**The sequel to 'Operation: Matchmaker' is here. I know I said I wouldn't start it before after my school-trip, but because I'm in a good mood, I decided to put out the first chapter today, and wait with the rest to after the trip^^ **

**I hope you liked it, and like the plot I chosen. **

**So, welcome to 'Project: Peasemaker', the sequel to 'Operation: Matchmaker'. **

**I'm sorry if my grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, however, the plot and my OC's belongs to me^^ **

**Chapter 1**

**Back To Amestris**

Angelita Elkora sighed as she parked her car outside the cottage she had so many familiar memories of.

She had really never thought that her fans would drive her to move up here for the summer. Luckily, most of the other cottages around there had been abandoned years ago, leaving her family's cottage completely alone in this place. Even the farm down at the beginning of the field had no longer any inhabitants.

Some of the houses on the other side of the river still held people, but those didn't care much about the abandoned cottages. From what she knew, the children came to play up there all the time.

Once she got inside, she noticed how clean the cottage still was from the last summer when the entire family had been up there. All her cousins, aunts, uncles, mother and father – they had ended up together again, their love too strong for them to break –, grandmother and grandfather.

On the wall behind the TV hung a picture of herself and all her cousins. All five of them. All girls, not one boy. It was weird; none in the last generation had gotten any boys, only girls.

Another picture showed her oldest cousin and her, standing on the top of a really scary mountain.

It was several others as well, but only one with all of them on.

Angel smiled for herself when she though back on all those memories they had created at the cottage. All those times they had laughed 'till they collapse because they didn't have any breath left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was using a lot of her time up in the cottage writing another book. She thought it would never hit the popularity of the first one, but it was worth a try at least.

After she had left Amestris, she had used some of her new knowledge in her stories, and now the first one had been given out and was on the best selling list all over the country.

Her fans had gone crazy, telling her to hurry up with the next one. That was what had made her come out to the cottage. She couldn't handle the press. So, when the summer-holiday had come, she had left the school she went to, and driven to her favorite place in the whole world.

Beside the computer she used to write, laid the picture of the perfect day she had had with Christian, Elicia and Gracia two years ago. A memory that would never fade.

Her friends didn't know about her adventures in the other world, didn't know about all the pictures and films she had on her computer from that time. The strange thing was that they still were there when she had woken up at the train. It was one of the only things that told her it hadn't only been a dream. Those pictures, the two pictures she had with her all the time, the necklace Alexander had given her one of the days in the north, and the bracelet Christian had given her before she left Central for the first time.

Angel smiled as she went back to writing the story she had in mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been up at the cottage for a week.

The girl was on her way to bed when she noticed the light coming from the outside. At first she thought it was the northern light, flashing all over the sky over her, but when she went outside to have a better look, she noticed it was over the entire sky, not only in a line.

Then, a bright light shined over the entire valley. Angel stood completely still and watched the entire thing in a state of shock.

Had the world finally reached its end?

The light filled her eyes, made it impossible to see anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she opened them again, she stood in the middle of a city in ruins. Where was she? This place wasn't familiar.

"Get in! It's dangerous outside!" someone yelled behind her, and arms started to drag her backward. First when a door closed in front of her, the girl got time to wonder what had happened. She knew she wasn't home anymore; the valley didn't look like a city, but this couldn't be Amestris either, could it?

"Who gave you permission to go outside?! Don't you know it is dangerous?!" an angry voice yelled beside her, and the girl turned her head slowly, still in shock of finding herself once again out of her world.

Then, her eyes widen. She knew this guy!

"Well, you see, I'm not really from this place anyway," she told him calmly.

Jean Havoc's eyes looked her over a couple of times, before he recognized her. After all, they had met after the battle, and he had been there when she explained the truth to everyone.

"Angel Elkora?" he asked, wondering.

"Yup. And I take it this is Central?" she answered looking out on the ruins through a window near them.

"They try to take us out. You came back with a bad timing."

"I see. . . This. . . This is a war, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. Except, they aren't getting much of a challenge. We don't want to fight; besides, it is families with small children inside here."

"Who. . . Who are you fighting, anyway?" the young woman couldn't help but wonder as they walked deeper into the building.

"Drachma and Aerugo."

They walked in silence for some minutes.

"I see your legs got better," Angel said after a while.

"Yeah," the man answered.

Silence again.

"Why are we going deeper into this building anyway?"

"Behind here is a secret path that leads to Central HQ, our base during the war. All the cities inhabitants are there, along with our friends."

"I see. . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ANGEL!" a familiar voice yelled once she got inside the base, and after looking around, she could see Winry run toward them.

"Winry!" Angel yelled back, grinning widely.

Then, her look felt on a ring her friend had on her finger.

"Oh, I see Edward finally took a chance!" she smiled. Winry went red; blushing like it was no tomorrow. It was obvious that her guess was right.

"We are not the only ones having rings. Our wedding is going to be as soon as the war ends, but there is someone who has already married each other," the blond girl smiled.

"Who else?" Angel asked, her voice filled with interest.

"Ms. Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang. They married last year, on the day one year since the underground-battle. Apparently, Ran Fan and Ling are getting married too, they just has to wait yet another year before they are old enough, and Alphonse's just waiting for Mei to get old enough before he buys her a ring. Your matchmaking-plan worked perfectly on almost everyone!"

"What do you mean, Winry, almost everyone?"

"Eh. . . Nothing!" Winry waved her hands to get the attention away from what she had just said. She didn't see any need for Angel to get to know that both her closest friends in this world had been in love with her, and that Christian had been unable to think of anyone else ever since she left.

"Where are Christian and Alexander, by the way? Aren't they here?" Angel said after wondering for some minutes where her friends could be.

Winry stared at the ground, worry filling her face.

"I'm sorry, Angel, they disappeared, earlier this morning. No one has been able to find them since the morning, not them nor Edward and Alphonse."

"Maybe. . . Maybe they are in my world. . .?" Angel half-questioned. Maybe the Truth had made them switch places?

She started to laugh shortly after the words had left her mouth, earning weird looks from the other girl.

"At least I wouldn't have to go home anymore, since I won't have a home-planet any longer."

It truly was a disaster that they most likely had ended up in her world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ I know there is a lot of things that needs more information, but I made it that way for a reason^^ If you want more of the sequel, please let me know. **


	2. Unknown World

**I decided to update earlier than I planed^^ Mostly because so many responded to the first chapter, but also because I finally had enough free-time to be able to update. Hope you liked this one^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Angel, Christian, Alexander and other OC-characters that will show up. **

**Chapter 2**

**Unknown World**

The young man blinked some times before he successfully opened his eyes.

Christian stared up at the blue sky over him. It was a little different from what he was used to, like it was trying to tell him that he wasn't home.

He sat up and looked around, trying his best to figure out where he was.

On the ground beside him could he see Alexander, Edward, Alphonse and Ling, all four of them sleeping deeply.

They were in some kind of a park, with their vision right against a huge port. It was a beautiful sight, seeing the ocean blinking in the sun like that.

To the right stood a tall building, taller than everything else he had ever seen, maybe except from Briggs. It also had a theater, and from what he could see, it would take about five minutes to walk over to it, across the green park.

To the left was a road where cars drove past, but these cars looked like nothing he had ever seen before. They were all bigger than the ones in Amestris, and driving way faster.

In the middle of where three different roads met each other, was a huge fountain, looking like a huge fish attacking a small boat.

Something about the fountain reminded him of what Angel had told him about before they left Central for Briggs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tell me about your hometown. What is it like?" Christian asked, smiling softly to his friend._

_Angel stared down on the table, eating some of her ice-cream before she answered him. _

"_My hometown isn't really big, at least not compared to the country's capital, but it is beautiful. It is the best place in the world, even more beautiful than any cities, towns or villages in this world. The most famous thing in my hometown is a huge fountain near the port. It looks like a whale attacking people that try to kill it. In the summer, my friends and I used to just sit around it, watching it move around once an hour. There were always some idiots that had put soap in it, hiding away a little of how beautiful it is."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could this be Angel's hometown? If it was, the girl had had right when she said it was beautiful.

If it was, he could find her again! They wouldn't be separated much longer! He could either stay here with her, or take her with him back to Amestris.

His friends started to wake up as he thought over the young girl he had fell in love with.

"Where are we? This isn't Central. This isn't anywhere in Amestris! The country doesn't have that beautiful ports," Alexander said as he sat up, looking around just as much as his friend had done some minutes earlier.

"I think we are on Tellus, Angel's home-planet, in Angel's hometown.," Christian answered, keeping his gaze on the port in front of them. A huge ship was on its way in, way bigger than any ship he had ever seen before.

"What happened to our clothes?!" Ling shouted, and first then did the others notice that their regularly clothes – uniform in Alexander's case – had been switched out with new, more normal clothes.

"What happened at all?! We aren't supposed to be here?!" Edward was mad, that was clearly.

"Now I know what Angel felt like when she ended up in ours. Luckily for us, we are five, she was one, luckily for her, she knew about our world, we know nothing of hers," Alphonse said.

"Maybe we can find her, if we go deeper into the town?" Alexander looked up at the town behind them.

The other boys looked at each other.

"Maybe we can."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after they had reached the center of the town – not far away from the park they had been in, and clearly the center because of all the people there – they decided to split up. Christian gave them all a warning about that some people might recognize them, and told them to say that they were getting ready for a cosplay – he thought that was what Angel had called it – if someone should ask.

It probably wasn't clever to split up in a town they didn't knew, but it would most likely help them find Angel faster, if she was in town, of course.

They also agreed to meet at the same place they had split up at an hour later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian looked all around as he walked up one of the streets in the town.

From what he could see, Central was bigger, but it could never get more beautiful than this town. Flowers and trees grew everywhere, and small parks covered all the open spaces between the streets.

If he looked away from the weird cars, all the stuff in the shops and the missing phone-boxes, this place was almost like home.

No wonder Angel loved this place so much.

As he walked past the third park that day, a young girl stepped up in front of him. She had short blond hair that reached her to her shoulders, and light-blue eyes that focused on his face.

Her mouth opened and words came out, but he couldn't understand a thing of what she said. It was obvious that the girl was talking an unknown language to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," he said, hoping the girl would understand him. After all, Angel had talked the same language as him when she was in their world.

"Oh, you're a tourist. I'm sorry, I thought you might be from town. I shall not bother you again," she said, this time in the same language as him, before she walked off. When she turned around to leave, he could see a disappointing look in her face.

"What did you say anyway?" he asked, trying to lighten up the girl again. She turned toward him, and her eyes became scary familiar.

"I asked if you knew a friend of mine, but since you're a tourist, I guess you don't."

"What's this person's name? Maybe I can help you," Christian's friendly personality kicked in. He always tried to help people that needed it.

"She is not just my friend, you see, she is also my almost-sister and cousin. Almost sister because we are really close and she doesn't have any siblings of her own. Her name is. . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward couldn't help it. This town had at least five bookstores, and yet most of the books where on a language he didn't understand, and none of alchemy! Those few he found on his normal language, was all about either magic, love-stories, crime, or vampires.

Not a single one about alchemy!

His anger didn't cool much down either when a group of people passing by him said he should watch out so he wasn't stepped on.

God, he hated this place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander was about to walk out of a shop when he walked right into a young woman about a year younger than him.

Brown hair reached her to a little under her chin, curling slightly around her ears. Light-blue eyes stared into his, and the young man was lost for some seconds.

He almost felt like when he first met Angel.

Almost.

"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly as he made sure she was okay.

"That's okay," she told him, a small smile flashing over her lips.

"El! El!" behind the woman, Alexander could see another young man coming toward them, screaming a name or a nickname.

The woman asked the newcomer about something in a different language, but Alexander didn't care much.

Was this her boyfriend or something? For some reason, only the thought was making him angry.

"Excuse me, but you haven't been stopped by a young girl who shows off a picture, have you?" the woman – El? – asked.

"No," Alexander couldn't recall meeting a girl like that.

"Sorry, David, I think we lost her once again," this time, she was addressing the other boy, and by the way she talked to him, she sounded more like an older sister than a girlfriend. Maybe they only were friends?

"I'm Alexander," he told the two of them, holding out his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is my younger sister's boyfriend, David. We are looking for her now, my younger sister. She disappeared for us once we reached the town," the woman answered.

What she said calmed the young man down a little; at least the other one wasn't the woman's boyfriend, but that didn't mean she didn't have a boyfriend.

"May I ask what you are doing in this town? From what you said, it doesn't sound like you live here," he hoped he wasn't too rude.

"Of course! We are looking for my cousin. My sister and I. David decided to join in, since he didn't want to leave my sister, but we lost her right after arriving, and we still haven't found a clue to where my cousin might be. Maybe she's not in this town at all. . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse let his fingers travel along side of the books. He had found a pretty good bookshop and decided to take a look before he left to help the others find Angel. Maybe they had one about alchemy that could help them home once they had found the girl.

Then, a book caught his attention. A little because of the drawing on the outside of it, but also because of the name written under the title.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling looked up at the sun and the way its shadow felt on the ground around them. It had soon been an hour, it was soon time for the friends to meet up at the special place again, and hopefully, some of them had found something useful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	3. I Will Search The Whole World

**So sorry for not updating for a while, but my writing-block on my personal story disappeared, so I wrote a lot on it, besides, I was on a school-trip with my class for a week. **

**The school-trip was a huge success; when we got home, everyone wanted yet another trip. We did everything; from shopping to seeing pieces of the history, and not the happy and far away history I might tell you, but the history from about seventy years ago. I have seen some of the most inhuman things in the world, and I can't really explain it very good. Let's just say; you haven't seen the true evil of humans before you have been to these places. Seriously, it is so unbelievable, so horrible, that you could never think people could do those things to each other. **

**During this trip, we learned a lot of those in our class. Most of us got more mature after it, and we also learned who our true friends are. **

**And, to two of my friends**** ; I know you guys might never read this, but I want to tell you how much I enjoyed spending time with you. You were there for everything, and I think the trip wouldn't been half as good if I had not shared room with you guys! So, thank you so much!^^**

**Over to the story^^**

**Just to let you know; the two girls from last chapter are based off on my own cousins, and the title of this chapter is from a song my brother showed me. **

**And, like always; I own all of you so much for faving, alerting and reviewing!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own FMA, if I had, Ed and Winry would have been a couple long ago, and the same goes for Al and Mei. I do, however, own Angel and my other OCs. **_

**Chapter 3**

**I Will Search The Whole World**

Christian and the girl – she had told him her name was Melissa – arrived at the meeting-point shortly after everyone else. Together with his friends were also two unknown persons, another girl and a boy.

"Sorry it took some time," he said once he reached the place.

"That's okay. But you have to hear what Al found in one of the bookstores," Alexander said. He used Al instead of Alphonse, since if someone had read the story of them, they would most likely recognize the name. Christian turned toward Alphonse, waiting to hear what they had found.

"Her name stood on one of the books. Apparently, she had written it," the boy said. There was no need to say who he meant with _she_.

"But she's not even an adult yet, so how can she have given it out already?" Edward earned a lot of weird looks from his friends.

"Do you really have anything you should say in that?" after all, he had joined the military when he was twelve.

"Who are you guys talking about? And why are you bringing us into this? Hello, by the way, Mel. How could you run off like that? We have spent three hours looking for you!" it was weird how the unknown girl could go from curious to angry at the same time. But as he had sensed in Melissa, there was something familiar with this other girl as well.

The young man's mouth dropped the one thing he recognized; their eyes. They were just like Angel's, the same light-blue colour.

"Sorry, Eli. I am truly sorry that I ran off. I just wanted to find Angel!" the unknown boy tackled her, hugging Melissa tight before letting her go again.

"Mel. . . You are the stupidest girl I have ever known! But I guess that's why I love you so deeply," he said, a small smile covering his lips.

"Guys, this is Melissa Elkora, she's Angel's cousin," Christian said, looking over at his friends.

"And this is Elizabeth Elkora and David, Angel's other cousin and Melissa's boyfriend," Alexander followed him up with.

"And you guys are?" the boy – David – asked, looking over at the other boys.

"I'm Christian, a friend of Angel's," the brown-haired young man said.

"I'm Alexander, another of Angel's friends," Alexander continued, before looking over at the rest of their gang.

"My name is Al, and this is my brother Ed," Alphonse said, smiling like always, as he pointed at his older brother. They had decided that their nicknames were more useful than their names, since it would be more obvious by using them.

"And I'm Ling!" the last one of them grinned widely as he spoke.

The youngest of the girls – Melissa – stared at them for a long time, an unnamable looking in her eyes, before recognizing flashed through them.

"You guys are. . .! But! That's. . .!" she slapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

The boys looked at each other. What luck they had; the first ones they meet in this new world were Angel's family, and one of them had apparently heard of or read the story about them.

"Meli, what is it?" David asked, putting a comforting arm around his girl's shoulders.

"They. . . They are. . . David! Don't you know who they are? Don't you recognize them?!" she cried out, whispering. Christian moved from foot to foot. This was apparently not one of the best things that could have happened.

David stared at them just like his girlfriend, before he too got the same look.

Elizabeth whispered something to Melissa in a language they didn't understand, and the younger girl nodded shortly.

"You guys are looking for Angel, right?" Melissa asked, looking up at them from behind blonde looks. Her blue eyes filled with something they couldn't place.

"She might be at our cottage. You can join us on the road there if you want to," Elizabeth said. Christian looked over at his friend. By the look in Edward's face, he could tell the other boy was going to follow them. After all, Winry waited for him to come back.

Both Ling and Alphonse held the same look; they too had someone dear waiting.

Alexander was too busy staring at the oldest girl to even notice them.

Christian lifted his eyes to the sky over them.

_Angel, trust me. I will find you, even if I have to search the whole world over. Believe in me. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked up from the map she had been studying with Winry. It was like someone was talking to her.

Christian.

_Christian, we will meet again. There's no way I'm letting you fade away twice._ She knew he would be able to hear her words. Just like she heard his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	4. Nothing Like a Long Trip

**So sorry for not updating in a while! A lot of things happened, and I just had most of the term-tests. I hope you can forgive! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OC's. **

**Chapter 4**

**Nothing Like a Long Trip**

Elizabeth stared out of the window, looked carefully at the road that passed by. She had to remember the way, it was her task to drive them safely up to the cottage.

It was just pure luck that her car was big enough for eight people; if it hadn't been, getting to the cottage had been even harder.

"Can I try to drive?" one of the boys, Alexander, had been asking her the same question over and over.

In a way she found it really irritating. There was no way she would let someone else drive her car up the scary roads toward the cottage. And definitive not someone without a license for this world.

Somewhere in the back of the car were her sister and the rest of the boys sleeping. After all, they had been driving the entire night.

"If you want to help, wake my sister, would you?" she couldn't help but use a cold voice as she talked. It was no reason for it, really. She enjoyed his company, but his asking was starting to get on her nerves.

Deep inside, she knew she was just ignoring her real feelings.

* * *

Alexander looked at the girl who drove the car. She was really something else. His feelings for her were even more than he had ever had for Angel. But of course, some things were similar between the two cousins.

The look she had in her eyes told him to stop bothering her.

Without saying anything more, he turned around to do as she asked him to. Waking her sister was hard, but waking the rest of the group was a pain.

Christian opened one of his eyes before he fell asleep again, and when he finally woke up, he looked like he could drop any time.

Ling only looked at him stupidly before falling asleep, for not to wake at the current moment.

Alphonse was easy, and unlike the two others, he didn't fall back asleep.

Edward was the hardest. To wake him up, all four of them had to call him small, only for then having ten minutes of him shouting about how he wasn't small.

A really good beginning of a day.

"Okay, guys. I need someone else to drive for a while unless you want to end up in the river. Who of you have a driving license?"

Edward and Christian raised their hands. Alexander bit his lip. Of course, he forgot he didn't have a license at all. That's what you get for trying to be nice as his only goal was to let the girl sleep a little.

"Who of you want to drive?" Elizabeth asked so, looking at the two through the mirror.

Only Edward still had his hand in the air.

* * *

The first ten minutes of Edward driving went perfectly well. Not one miss so far, but then. . .

Melissa and the boys were talking about something, and Edward turned around to say his point of view on the saying.

"Eyes on the road, hands on the wheel!" Elizabeth, Christian and Ling screamed as the car started to drive toward the river somewhere far under them. For some minutes, all of them held their breath as they prayed for Edward to get control of the car again.

When he finally got control, Melissa sighed in relief.

"Eyes on the road, Ed's behind the wheel," she commented.

Christian didn't look so sleepy anymore.

"Just stop the car; I'm not tired anymore," Elizabeth said; she was far too happy she was still alive.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short. . . The next chapter will hopefully arrive sooner. **


	5. Old Friends

**See? I promised a fast update!:D I should be working on my homework, thought. . .**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter too! And for all the horrible grammar mistakes. **

_**Disclaimer: FMA don't belong to me, but Angel, Christian and the rest of the OC'**__**s does^^ **_

**Chapter 5**

**Old Friends**

Angel stared out on the city in front of her. She had many nice memories from it, and it was sad to see it in almost ruins. Winry had gone someplace to get Mei and Ran Fan, and Havoc had left her as well for something else.

But that didn't mean she got to be alone for a long time.

The door opened, and a small shadow came running over the floor before something tackled her with hugging her legs.

"Angel!" a small voice yelled. She smiled down on the small head.

"Hello, Elicia," she answered as she picked the young girl up from the floor. She was six now, had grown with two years since last time.

"When we heard you were here, there was nothing stopping her from running all the way," a voice said from the door. Angel looked up and smiled toward Gracia Hughes.

"Hello, Gracia!" she said, smiling brightly. The older woman came toward her, and hugged the girl and her own daughter motherly before doing anything else.

"It's good to see you back with us. Christian was quiet sad when you left." Angel smiled all she could, and hugged the woman back.

* * *

Ran Fan inside the room where all the plans for the war was made, looking down on a map. It wasn't supposed to be her job, it belonged to the Master.

No, she shouldn't call him Master. Not anymore. Ling. It was strange to say his name after so long with just a title.

"Ran Fan, you're spacing out again," Mei's voice said from beside her. The older girl got her mind set right again. Since Ling had disappeared – he always did; it had become a bad habit of his over the years – the two girls had to take over his place as the leaders of the Xing-army. Xing had agreed to help out Amestris in the war, most because of its future leader's friendship with some of Amestris' most famous people, but also because they would come better out of it if Amestris won.

But they didn't know how to control an army! Only how to protect themselves.

The door behind them opened, and Winry came in with a cat in her arms.

"I have to show you two something!" she said with a big smile.

Ran Fan recognized the cat as the cat belonging to the world-traveling girl they had got to know two years ago.

Could this have something to do with her?

* * *

Angel and Gracia were sitting on the floor deep into a conversation when the three girls arrived. Elicia had fallen asleep on the lap to the other girl.

The cat made its way out of Winry's arms once it got is eyes on Angel.

The girl grinned when she saw it.

"Sol! I wondered where you were," she said, smiling, before hugging the cat close.

Gracia smiled of the sight, before she picked up her daughter and stood up.

"We will leave you girls. We can end our talk later, Angel-dear," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Okay, Gracia!" Angel told her as she rose herself and smiled to her friends.

"Angel!" Mei called out once Gracia was out of the room.

"Mei! And Ran Fan! I guess this was what you went to fix, Winry?" the four girls met on the middle of the floor, where it all ended in a tackling-match.

Angel grinned widely. Even if they were in the middle of a war, it was a nice thing to meet all her old friends.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness! I promise the next chapter would be longer! Things were a little messy lately, and I wanted to update for a change XD. **


	6. A Plan

**See? Fast update! Just like I promised^^ It looks like the chapters are staying short. . . I try to make them longer, but for some reason they don't want to XD**

**Sorry for my horrible grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only my OC's. **

**Chapter 6**

**A Plan**

"So, how are things going on around here? With the war I mean," Angel's voice wasn't loud, but still all the others could hear it.

Sol lay softly in her lap, hadn't moved since she placed the cat there.

"Well, the enemy is closing in, and we have no way to get the civil-people out of the city." Ran Fan would have liked to explain it better, but she didn't know exactly how the situation was.

"How close is the enemy?"

"Right outside Central's border. That's why things are getting crazy." This time it was Winry who answered, letting go of the information Edward had given her before he disappeared.

Angel sat in silence for a while, thinking things over, before she opened her mouth again.

"Is Major General Armstrong here?"

"That scary lady from the north?" Angel nodded to Mei's question. The three girls looked at each other.

"She is. The soldiers of Briggs were forced to move down here after Drachma's attack." The Earth-girl got up to her feet, and grinned widely.

"Could you take me to her? I have something I want to ask about."

* * *

Even many steps down the corridor where Major General Armstrong's room laid could they hear Colonel Useless and General Armstrong shout to each other. First then did Angel notice she hadn't asked her friends if any of them had gone up in rank.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but how are things going beside the war? Who is in charge of the country?" the question was probably something she should have asked about in the very beginning, not now.

"The entire country has been changed into a democracy, and at the moment, Mr. Mustang is the president. Chosen by the people," Winry said with a smile.

"And Edward has nothing to do with this?" the three others looked weirdly at her.

"Why should Edward have anything to do with it?" Ran Fan asked.

"Other-world-stuff," the girl answered with a mysterious smile.

"You read something about it? What a shame, my friend knows more about my fiancé than I do," Winry said in a joking voice.

"Sorry, Winry!"

* * *

Winry knocked on the door once they got to it, hoping for someone to hear her. Not a second later, the door was opened by no one else than Miles.

"Ah, Miss Rockbell. . ." he stopped talking once his eyes fell on Angel.

"Hello, Miles!" the girl smiled, before she hugged him. After all, he was one of those she really got to know while she was in the Briggs.

"Miss Elkora!" His voice was surprised, but happy. Angel took a step back, still smiling.

"Is Major General Armstrong here? I need to ask her about something," she asked.

"I guess you already know the answer to that." That was true; the shouting was even louder inside the room.

Angel grinned evilly, making shivers go down the back of her three friends.

"Yo, Colonel Useless!" Not really evilly, but it worked. Roy Mustang was now sitting in a corner, feeling sorry for himself for being called "Useless".

Major General Armstrong, on the other hand, turned her head toward the young girl.

"Major General Armstrong, I have a question," Angel started, not noticing the wondering look in the woman's eyes.

"Just ask," cold as always.

"When you closed off the entrance to the tunnel Sloth made around Amestris, did you ever close off the second entrance?" And what Angel had been thinking of finally made sense in her friends minds.

* * *

Edward woke up from the light slumber he had been in since he had been forced away from the driving-seat. Elizabeth was driving again, and most of the group was still asleep. They had been driving none-stop since the accident.

He hoped Winry was okay, hoped she hadn't been killed in the war while he wasn't there. What if something happened to her?

Right before their wedding?

Elizabeth looked at him through the mirror.

"You said there was a war going on in your world?" she asked, wondering.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I think your girl is going to be okay. Your other friends would look out for her, won't they?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I can almost see Angie's face when we tell her about the war in your world."

"Why?"

"If there is something Angie's always going to remember from school, it is the stuff they learned about wars. She's never really been interested in them; they just stick better on her mind than anything else. Stupid girl, really."

Edward couldn't help but smile. After all, he knew Winry could take care of herself. She _had_ been throwing wrenches at him since they were young.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ The next chapter will be up shortly, I think XD**


	7. An Enemy's Mistake

**A fast update again! A repay for taking so long over the past monthsXD **

**Please excuse my horrible grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 7**

**An Enemy's Mistake **

Major General Armstrong's cold eyes linked with the young girl's.

"The one we made to let the group I left behind out again when they needed it, you mean?"

"Yeah, that one." Simple question and simple answer.

Major General Armstrong stood silence for some seconds, thinking it over.

"Miles, did we ever close it off?" she asked, turning toward her subordinate.

"I don't think so. But why that question, Miss Elkora?"

"It is just an idea I got. Is there anyone left at Briggs?"

"We have a lookout group there, even now that Drachma made it into our country."

"How about move all of the civil-people over to Briggs? It is more likely that Drachma would strike Central then Briggs at the moment. After all, the tunnel Sloth made goes all around Amestris, but it starts out here in Central, from the place Father was." Silence filled the room after Angel stopped talking.

"Why haven't we thought of that before?" Colonel Useless was up again, and followed the conversation.

"Okay, Major General Armstrong, you and your men are in charge of the operation of moving the civil-people. Ladies, I want you to go too," Mustang looked over at the little group.

Angel and her friends exchanged looks.

"No way!" Winry and Mei said at the same time.

"We're fighting too!" Ran Fan and Angel told them, both looking angry at the man.

"We ran away last time. That was enough!" Mei, fourteen-year-old Mei, not the twelve-year-old girl Angel had known, protested. The group had really grown up.

"I don't think you have any power over those four, Colonel," a familiar voice said behind them.

"Can everyone quit calling me 'Colonel'?! I'm a 'President' now!" Colonel Useless said angry, but stopped once he saw the look in his wife's eyes.

Mei was quiet for a long time while everyone else laughed of the silly couple, and when everything went quiet, she opened her mouth.

"Excuse me, but do you have a map over Amestris?" she asked.

Not even a second later laid one right in front of her.

The first thing the girl did was drawing up the lines for the tunnels beneath the country. Then, she marked some places – Angel guessed it was the position of the enemy.

"What if. . . We have a little bit of the army traveling the tunnels, and getting out of it in small cities right behind the enemy?" Angel stared at the map. What a genius plan!

"That's great, Mei! How about that we have a small group digging up here? We could trick the enemy into thinking that this is the place we are going to attack with most power, while we in fact do that here, the place the enemy thinks is the weakest," Angel circled two of the enemy-groups.

"That's clever!"

"Who is in control of the army here?" Roy Mustang said as he looked at the girls on the ground. They were deep into planning the next attack, not caring much about what the others had to say.

Winry and Ran Fan only shook their heads. Winry had seen them like this before – the time in Briggs when they had figured out the enemy's plan -, and Ran Fan could guess something similar had happened earlier.

The most amazing about it all, was that an earlier enemy had left behind such a useful weapon.

* * *

Elizabeth stopped the car once they reached the cottage. The fresh mountain air blew against them, made everything smell perfect.

Alphonse stepped out of the car. Flowers grew all over the field, almost like home in Resembool.

He could almost picture Mei in front of him, that one time she had been in Resembool after the Father-stuff. She had picked some of the flowers that grew outside, given them to him as a 'thanks for saving her life'.

Mei.

"Ang?!" Melissa's voice sung through the air as she ran up the small path to the cottage.

"ANG!?" No answer.

"She's not here!" Melissa gazed over at her sister.

"WHAT!?" this time it was Christian's shout.

"But her car is!" Elizabeth said, looking at the car parked right next to her own.

"Maybe she went for a walk up in the forest?" David asked, pointing up the field.

"I hope so," Melissa muttered.

"I really hope so."

* * *

**A/N: The boys and Angel's cousins finally reached the cottage. And what could become of Mei and Angel's plan?**

**Hope you enjoyed it^^ Sorry for the shortness once again. **


	8. A Way Home

**Sorry for updating so late again. T.T Thank you so much for the reviews^^ **

**I'm in a pretty happy mood right now; my school's "Book of the Year" or "Yearbook" (Don't know what it is called in English) arrived, and I got the title "Cutest of the Year" ^^ **

**So, I decided to update again:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only my OC's and Sol^^**

**Chapter 8**

**A Way Home**

For a time, the group only sat in silence inside Angel's cottage. It had been a shock to find out that she wasn't there, not when everyone where so sure.

Elizabeth rose from the chair she had been sitting on, stood still for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"I'm heading into town to get some stuff. Someone wants to join?" she said, her voice filled with a hidden feeling. Disappointment, maybe.

"I can come!" Alexander said, jumping up from his chair. Elizabeth blushed for a moment, before she agreed to let the young man join in.

"Me too," Christian followed with, rising from the bench standing next to the eating-table.

"While you are away, I will try to get into Angie's computer," Melissa told them, pointing at the machine still standing on the table where her cousin had left it. It was one of the clearest symbols that could tell them Angel just hadn't left the cottage.

Elizabeth nodded to her sister, before she left the cottage with the two boys.

"How do you plan of finding anything, anyway?" Edward asked the young girl while he looked skeptic at the machine.

"You see, Angie might have left behind some stuff on it that could tell us where she went. . ." Melissa explained as she started to look through some of Angel's documents.

"May I ask one thing; why do you call her "Angie" while Elizabeth says "Ang"?" Alphonse wondered.

"Well, the answer is simple; It's just an old habit, I have always called her "Angie", while my sister has always said "Ang". It is just like she always calls us "Elie and Mel". We hardly uses each other's normal name, because our names where hard to pronounce as children," her answer where long, but still they could tell that the girl where far off in thoughts.

The four boys let her be and gathered around the eating-table instead. For a few hours, they just enjoyed a card-game that David taught them.

"How come you guys can talk our language?" Ling asked after a while. The question had been bothering him for a while, and it had become even worse when _he_ couldn't understand _their_ language.

"The language you guys talk is the same as one most people in this world teaches. The language we speak is different. Kind of like that the people from Xing know the Amestrian language, while people from Amestris don't know your language, Ling. But, I have to say the different here is smaller. After all, English – the language we speak now – and Norwegian – my language – have similar words. You could say they have taken words from each other," David explained while he looked over his cards.

"How do you say "Hello" in your language?" Alphonse asked. He had started to get curious in the three teens' language.

"Hallo," David answered.

"Sounds similar," Edward concluded. David grinned and shook his head. A lot in his world would most likely surprise the boys from another world.

* * *

They had almost spent a week in the cottage when Melissa finally had gone through every single document on Angel's computer.

Not a single clue to where she could be, where to find.

Over the week, Elizabeth had dragged the boys with her to climb several mountains in the area, giving Melissa more time to search for clues.

Not only that, but Elizabeth and Alexander seemed to get close to each other, the boys from the other world had started to pick up words from the unknown language, and Christian had bought something he refused to show to anyone; not even Elizabeth and Alexander knew what it was. The only thing Melissa had seen of it where a small box.

But what could be inside?

Just another one to the mysteries they had tripped into lately.

* * *

Melissa could see that most of the boys wanted to go home. It was something in their eyes that told her they missed their loved ones. From what she had heard, Edward and Winry were going to get married, and the two other couples weren't far behind. It was pleasant to see all of her favorite couples together. After all, the manga wasn't finished yet in her world.

It where late when the girl finally found a clue to where her cousin could have gone. How could she have missed it before? It had been so obvious!

Her cousin had forgotten to turn off the webcam when she apparently left.

The video Melissa found, showed Angel sitting with her back toward the window, apparently recording a videodiary. Then, strong light from the outside of the cottage made the girl go outside, for so to disappear in a flash of light.

"Guys!" Melissa shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"I think Angie went back to the other world!" she told them. It where the only thing that could have happened.

Then, everything disappeared into white.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh. . . Lame ending XD Sorry, guys! Soon the Christmas-holiday will begin, and then I will have better time to update!:D **


	9. Going For War

**Here's the next update^^**

**I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and for the OOC of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 9**

**Going for War**

The knives lay lifeless on the table, sad from not being used in two years.

Angel smiled softly when she saw how good Christian had cared for them while she had been away. It would have been a problem if they weren't okay.

It had been over a week since she got into the strange world all over again, and over the days had the army Colonel Useless had gathered trained hard. Angel and her friends were no exception; May had taught her some new tricks for her knives, while Ran Fan and Winry had practiced in their own ways.

The plan they had made had also undergone some changes; the main point were still to move all of the civil-people out of the city, but instead of having a part of the army attack the enemy and kill them, they were only going to take prisoners.

After all, both the girls hated killing.

An empty space told her where her flash-light once had been, waiting for her to come back for it. Now it was in the hands of Furey, who was on his way toward Briggs together with the civil-people and a part of the army. After all, some parts of Pride's shadow could still rest inside the tunnels, even after they had killed the homunculus two years ago. And what better weapon to fight him off with than her flash-light with new flash-bomb inside? Good thing that Ran Fan had had some on her.

That was why she had sent it with Furey, since he was the only smart person beside Riza on Colonel Useless' team.

Well, him and Breda, but Breda had to stay at the hide-out because of his knowledge of chess. After all, war was almost like a game of chess; it all matters how you play your pieces.

For a moment her head went empty for thoughts, only to quickly be filled with memories of Christian. She missed him. She had hoped for him to be there with her all the way just like before, but now he was somewhere else, and she missed him more than anything. She had been so close to see him again, and now that change had gone wrong. Her world's copies of him weren't what she wanted. No matter how much they tried, they would never be able to replace his part of her heart.

It was silly, really. She had said 'goodbye' to all her friends from the other world, hoping for a change to go back to Amestris. And now the reason for her longing weren't there anymore.

She had to go home for her friends to get back in their world, meaning she wouldn't be able to see Winry's wedding nor Christian. Or Alexander for that matter.

Before tears could run down her cheeks, the girl gripped her knives, hiding them away in all the places she had learned to hid them.

How said you couldn't learn anything from reading books?

"I'm fighting this battle for you, Christian," she whispered to herself as she putted the last knives down in her shoes.

* * *

"Okay, do we have our one rule memorized?" Winry asked as the four girls walked toward the meeting-room. Mei, Ran Fan and Winry were asked to come over there, and they had dragged Angel along even if she wanted or not.

"Not kill anyone, just knock them out!" Mei and Angel shouted at the same time. Ran Fan shook her head of the silliness of her friends.

"Here we are," Winry said as they reached the same room where they had made the battle-plan Colonel Useless had agreed on using.

They opened the door, only to be met with a lot of familiar faces.

Like last time, Miles, Major General Armstrong, Colonel Useless and Riza were inside, but this time they were accompanied by the four chimeras from the battle against Father, Scar, Yoki, Izumi and her husband, Edward and Alphonse's father Hohenheim, and the two doctors; Marcoh and Knox.

Colonel Useless' team – that was, everyone except from Breda – had all gone with the army taking the civil-people out of the town. Gracia and Elicia had been sad that they had to say goodbye so earl.

"Mister Scar! Mister Yoki! Mister Marcoh!" Mei said happily.

"Jelso! Zanpano! Izumi! Sig! Hohenheim!" Winry followed her with.

"Donkey Kong and Lion King!" Angel ended, using Edward's old nicknames for his chimera-friends.

The result was everyone's attention on the four girls.

Shoot.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes, before Colonel Useless opened his mouth:

"I see you girls finally decided to show up." None of them seemed to be surprised of seeing Angel there.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, how's in control of which men; Hohenheim, Izumi and Scar, you have the responsibility of the alchemists. Marcoh, Knox and Miss Rockbell, there are three tents for the injured behind the walls. Tend all you can. . ." Colonel Useless didn't get to say much more before Winry broke him off.

"What? I want to fight too!"

"Miss, war isn't for pretty girls. . ." Knox started, ignoring Mei, Ran Fan and Angel screaming at him, "you will be of better use helping people." _You aren't the fighter-type_.

"Jelso and Zanpano, the West-entrance of the city is all yours. Heinkel and Darius, the North-entrance is for you. Yoki and Sig, with the help of the alchemists, will take care of the Sourth-entrance, while Hawkeye and I will handle the East-entrance. Miss Chan, Miss Ran Fan and Miss Elkora will keep our backs safe from the city-wall together with a group of gunmen. . ." A knock on the door broke him off once more.

A soldier poked his head in, almost shocked by the cold he felt from the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but there are some kids here how wanted to talk with the President," he said, before pushing three teens into the room.

Angel's eyes widen as she recognized them all.

"Elie! Mel! Dav! What in the world are you three doing here?" she said, shocked. And why was she talking on English to them? Maybe it was because she wanted her other friends to understand what she was saying. Her cousins ginned nervously.

"Hey, Angie," Melissa said, following her example with the English. Angel shook her head, before she hugged them all at once.

"You idiots," she whispered happily. It was a great thing to see them again, but this was the worst moment of them all.

Elizabeth hugged her back, before she stepped away.

"There was someone else with us as well. I think you know them; Edward," Winry's face lit up like a candle-light, "Alphonse," Mei started to smile happily, just like her friend, "Ling," even if she didn't do anything, everyone could see that Ran Fan was glad to have her boyfriend back in her world, "Alexander," Elizabeth went red while saying the name, and Angel could almost guess what had happened, "and Christian."

If the others had been shocked of hearing that their loved ones were back, nothing could beat Angel's look.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for today! Wow, only two more chapters to go. . . A little depressing, since I have had so much fun writing both this story and 'Operation: Matchmaker'." I'm also putting up a poll where you can vote for the ending you want most of all. It will be open 'till Friday (18****th**** December)^^**

**Hope you enjoyed it:)**


	10. The Final Battle

**Hi, everyone! **

**This is the second last chapter of this story, and I hope you will enjoy it^^ **

**I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and that the characters might be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, beside Angel, Sol, Christian, Alexander, Elizabeth, David and Melissa. **

**Chapter 10**

**The Final Battle**

Before anyone could do anything, Angel had turned around and left the room, banging the door open.

She ran down the corridor, trying hopelessly to find the door leading outside. There was only one thing on her mind;

Christian.

The girl didn't even notice that Winry, Mei and Ran Fan came up to her side; that the three girls ran with her in search for the exit.

Then, someone stepped in front of her.

"Ang, stop!" Elizabeth's voice said, calling her back to the surrounding world.

"You won't find him; Christian and Alexander both went with the army once they heard about the battle-plan, so did the other boys. David's only here because he can't fight with a gun or any other weapons," she told them, trying her hardest to stop them from going any other steps.

Angel stared at her cousin for some seconds, before she lowered her head in shame.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking for a moment," she whispered, almost crying.

So close. She had been so close.

"Come on, everyone. The enemy has started their attack, and we need everyone ready for one final battle," Colonel Useless said from behind the little group.

"Melissa, Elizabeth, David; right down the hall is my room. Can you wait there? I don't want Sol to get messed up in this," Angel told her family as the soldiers started to separate the group.

"That's fine, just come back again, okay?" Melissa said, smiling. Angel nodded as Riza started to drag her with her. Then, they walked around a corner, and her family disappeared.

Mei and Ran Fan had gone with some of the others; Mei for another part of the city-wall, and Ran Fan for the battle field.

"By the way, Riza; congrats with your wedding. I heard you are Mrs. Mustang now," Angel said as they walked toward the edge of the wall.

"Thank you," the woman said, a small smile playing over her lips.

"No problem."

* * *

Silence filled the fields as the two armies gathered against each other.

Angel watched the field with a worried look in her eyes.

"If you die on me now, Chris, I will personally drag you back to the living so that I can kill you myself," Angel whispered as she watched the army start to go toward the enemy.

"Some hope you have for your boyfriend," Riza commented from beside her.

"I'm fighting this battle for him, so he better survive it," she told the older woman back. Riza laughed; something she had never seen in the manga.

"Then I bet we do the same," she said, smiling in a weird way.

"Yeah, I bet we do," Angel said softly.

Then, the battle started.

Everyone from Amestris and Xing had got orders not to kill, only to take prisoners.

The army around the city wasn't big, so the enemy quickly got close in on it, giving Angel a chance to show off her knives. She knew she hit some guys in the shoulders or the legs, but she was careful enough to stay away from the deadly part of the body; Mei had told her how to keep away from them.

Bullets flew fast past them, only missing their targets with some centimeters.

The girl could see the horrible sight of people hitting the ground, knocked out cold by someone's blade or something.

Blood covered the fields, even if it wasn't the blood of dead people.

And the smell was enough for anyone to break down and throw up. Angel could almost taste her breakfast coming up again.

At a point, it looked like they were about to lose. The enemy had almost gotten inside the city; broken down the entrance-door. But then, in the last minute, the army from the undergrounds came up behind the enemy's base, taking control of the situation.

And then, the enemy gave a white flag, signaling that they surrendered.

* * *

"You guys made it!" Melissa screamed once she reached her cousin together with Elizabeth and David. Angel still stood outside on the city-wall, watching as the soldiers made their way back.

"Yeah, we did. They surrendered once they got pushed back against Amestris' army. I'm just glad it seems like no one got killed. . ." her voice died away once she felt the coldness of something familiar behind her.

_The Portal is open._ A voice whispered in her head, a voice she had last heard when she left Amestris.

The girl turned around and faced a huge mass of colour, almost like the one that had dragged her inside this world.

_Your time is up; you can go back now_.

"Angie, what is this?" Melissa asked as she eyed the huge portal. Angel turned her head slowly toward her cousin.

"Do you want to go home, Mel?" the other girl stopped to think it over some times before she answered;

"Mum and dad would be sad if I just disappeared," that was an answer enough.

"This is your way home, Mel, yours, David's and Elizabeth's."

"What about you? We came here to bring you back," her cousin's voice almost made her cry.

"I can't, Mel. I'm not done here yet."

Melissa nodded, before she gave her cousin a long and soft hug.

"I'm will miss you!" she whispered. Angel smiled sadly before she hugged her cousin back.

"I will miss you too," she told her, before her eyes went toward David.

"And you take care of my cousin, you hear me?" the boy didn't dare do anything else than nod.

"I'm staying here too, Lissa. After all, Alex is here, not there," Elizabeth said, shocking Angel more than a lot of other things that day.

Melissa started to cry again, before she hugged her sister for dear life, and for so to disappear through the portal hand in hand with David.

Elizabeth smiled after her sister as the portal closed, blocking her only way home. She then turned toward her cousin.

"I'm off to find Alexander. We will talk later, Ang," she smiled, and walked off.

Angel just shook her head; the world stood up-side-down today, it seemed.

She turned around again to look for her one reason to stay.

* * *

Already from the city-wall could she see him go inside. Angel turned around and ran down the steps, carefully not to push anyone else away.

"Christian!" she shouted as she made her way through the mass of people coming into the city.

Some of the soldiers complimented her fighting from the city-wall, recognizing her knives.

And there he was, the boy trigging her fantasies.

"Christian!" she shouted again, and this time the boy heard her. He turned around, just in time to catch her in his arms.

Angel buried her head into his chest, smiling brightly.

"Angel" he whispered in her ear, happily.

For a moment they just stood there, clinging to each other like the hat on a mushroom.

"I was so afraid that you had already disappeared, I saw the Gate, and. . ." he muttered. Angel laughed.

"Melissa and David went back to our world. But tell me; where should I have gone?"

"Home?"

"Silly Chris, I _am_ home," she told him as she struggled deeper into his chest, allowing happy tears to mark his shirt.

* * *

Winry couldn't help but smile as she walked up the aisle. Her dress was beautiful, snow-white in colour. The flowers had been chosen to fit her eyes.

She could see all her friends smile at her from the crowd surrounding her, every single one of them.

Somewhere among them stood Angel and Christian, and the blond girl was able to catch a short look of something shiny on her friend's finger. She smiled softly once she noticed which finger the ring was on.

And then, her face turned toward the end of the aisle. He stood here, waiting for her. His golden hair carefully pulled back in a ponytail, golden eyes shining like there was no tomorrow. He smiled a smile only for her, and Winry knew her life was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth some of your time^^ The next one is the last to go. ****Sorry for the short fighting-scene; I had plans on making it bigger, but writing fighting isn't my strongest side. . . -.-' **

**By the way; Did anyone catch what was inside the box Christian bought in our world? :)**

**Anyway; thank you for all your support so far:) **


	11. In the End

**Merry Christmas, everyone! And a Happy New Year too!**

**I was supposed to put out this chapter yesterday, but was a little too tired when I came home. **

**Here we are; the last chapter of the story. It feels sad, being done with it after so much work. . . **

**First of all I want to thank everyone who supported the story, and a special thanks to 'Xaedia' and 'Moonwing Storyteller' for reviewing on every single chapter from "Operation: Matchmaker" 'till the end of "Project: Peacemaker". You have been to great help!^^ **

**Disclaimer: Nothing except from my OC's belongs to me. **

**Chapter 11**

**In the End**

A last part of the sun could be seen as it fell down behind the hills right outside Central's mighty walls.

The train was going to stop soon, in a small town not so very far away from the main city of Amestris.

"Mummy? Do you think auntie Mei and uncle Al are gonna be there too?" a sweet voice asked from one of the trains many seats. An all grown up Ran Fan smiled softly to her adorable daughter. Who would have thought she would soften up over the years?

Much of the credit had to go to her husband, Ling. They had married not so very long after Winry and Edward, even before Angel and Christian. And not so very far after that, the old emperor had died, giving Ling the throne. Some of the old traditions had died away as well, sadly enough.

"Of course, Yuki, aren't we all at these reunions?" Ling said, answering for his wife. Yuki smiled brightly to her parents, showing of a true copy of the mighty warrior Ran Fan.

* * *

Angel almost panicked when the doorbell rang. Nothing was ready yet, and it was still one hour 'till the guests should start to show up.

"Chris, could you get that one?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey, Nikko, you get that one for your mother, right?" she could hear him ask their five-year-old son, Nikolai.

Light steps over the floor explained that the little boy had listened to his father. Angel smiled and shook her head. He was their pride, the most important person in their lives.

"Hello, Nikolai. Are your parents home?" a familiar voice asked from the door.

"Daddy!" the little boy shouted, he knew his mother was busy in the kitchen. Christian's familiar steps over the floor made her smile even more. The perfect husband, really.

"Oh, hello, Ling, Ran Fan, Yuki. You arrived quicker than we thought," his voice sounded from the entrance somewhere behind her. Angel smiled while she watched the food. She had recognized their voices.

Then, a small boy appeared at her side. He had her black hair, pointing in every direction; almost like a character from her childhood's favorite games. Brown eyes smiled to her; copies of his father's.

"Mummy!" he said, jumping up and down for her attention. She smiled softly and picked him up.

"Hello, sweetie," Angel said, hugging him tight. Her little boy wasn't of those who hated to be hugged.

Sol – the cat Angel had gotten from Alphonse so far back – jumped down from its usual sleeping-place on one of the chairs, and pressed itself against her leg, trying to get some attention.

In the doorway stood Christian, watching his little family with a bright smile while he waited for the guests to get inside.

* * *

It didn't take long time for the rest of the guests to show up. Shortly after the Yao-family came Angel's cousin Elizabeth, her husband Alexander and their twins Juliet and Henry – both of them were very similar to their mother. After them followed Gracia with her daughter Elicia – now thirteen-years old. From what Angel had heard, the little girl was taking a lot from her father when it came to personalities and hobbies. The camera she was carrying was obvious her absolute best friend.

Roy and Riza with their son Kevin came not so very long after Gracia and Elicia, followed shortly by the first Elric-group; Alphonse and Mei and their children Marlin and William. The last ones to show up was the last part of the Elrics; Edward, Winry and their daughter Emma.

The reason they all had gathered in Angel and Christian's house was for the usual New Year's party the group always had, and this time it had fallen on the two to have it.

It was Elizabeth that had started what you could now call a tradition; she had been missing the fireworks and celebration of the new year in this world, and had called out the little group so that they could mark the fading-away of the past year.

The children disappeared after the dinner, tried to find somewhere to play without being disturbed by the adults.

The adults ended up in the living room, talking about the older days and their struggles for the world they knew now.

"How is the business going on?" Winry asked Angel about, smiling friendly.

"Well, Christian does an excellent work with the bookshop, and people loves my books even in this world. And how is that automail-shop of yours going? I bet Edward's never home to help you with it," Angel answered.

"Well, it goes good, and you're right, Ed's almost never home to help me. His work for the state usually brings him far away from home, but when he has a free-time, he helps me out there. By the way, have you heard about the school Al and Mei started up in Resembool? Apparently it is going very good; a lot of kids and adults go there to teach the best kind of alchemy. It is like a mix of the old Amestris-alchemy and the old Xing-alchemy."

"Really? How else is helping you guys out, Mei?" Angel turned her face toward her other friend.

"Father and Teacher help us a lot, together with other alchemists that don't like the state. And sometimes even Brother, when he's not in Central with Winry or on a mission," Alphonse answered for his wife.

Angel was about to say something more, but the children appeared before she got the chance.

"The clock is almost twelve! We have to lighten up the firework!" they screamed at the same time. The adults laughed as they got up from their seats.

Roy Mustang went outside to get the stuff, while the rest of them gathered outside in the backyard, surrounded by cold air and snow. On the sky could they see stars shine brightly next to a huge full moon.

Big hands covered Angel's ears as she watched the children play out in the snow. She looked up, right into Christian's beautiful brown eyes.

He knew she didn't like fireworks.

"You still don't like fire, Angel?" Roy smirked as he walked past.

"Shut up, Colonel Useless!" she cried out, graining laugher from the group. She had never changed the nickname.

"I'm not a Colonel anymore," he protested, looking at his wife for some help.

"General Useless doesn't sound as good as Colonel Useless," she grinned back, still with Christian's hands over her ears.

"Just leave it, Roy, Ang's stubborn when she wants to be so," Elizabeth laughed with Alexander. The man just shook his head.

Riza gave him a small smile, trying to lift his mood a little.

The children jumped of happiness when they finally got a look of the year's firework.

Little Nikolai gripped Yuki and Marlin's hands once the firework went off, and danced around with them both.

Little William ran off to his parents once it went off; it was scary even if he had tried to be brave like his sister and friends.

Elicia waited polite beside her mother; after all, she was a teenager, not a little kid.

Juliet and Henry jumped high every time a racket went off, and laughed of the pretty colours that showed up in the sky.

Emma and Kevin stood hand in hand and watched the show. They didn't know that they created a show for the adults as well.

"EMMA! Get away from the enemy!" Edward screamed. He couldn't stand the thought of his little girl together with his boss' son.

"Ed!" Winry told him loudly.

"Kevin, move aside!" Roy shouted on the other hand.

"If you don't relax, Colonel, you know what will happen," Riza tried to tell him, but her husband won't listen.

"Riza, there is no way I'm gonna let my son hang out with that shrimp's daughter!"

"Who are you calling a SHRIMP!"

Kevin and Emma looked at their fathers before they laughed.

Angel leaned into Christian's chest as her husband draped his arms around her shoulders.

The light from Elicia's camera was the only thing that could be heard over the two fighting State Alchemists.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it, the end of the story.**

**The children's names come from my friend; who I asked for some names. I didn't want to go with the usual ones, since they are used a lot. **

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the entire story, and, for the second time; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year^^**


End file.
